In Vino veritas
by Strange Music
Summary: In vino veritas...In Wine there's truth. And in Wiskey.......there's revelation Slash


Okay okay, everybody this story started because of two things: 

First - Elisabeth asked me to write a First-Time story. Your wish is my 

command. Voila here it is - hope you like it and 

Second - I am just having a very nice cold, complete with the fact that 

even my teeth hurt when I am not numbing them down. Which gets me in a 

VERY mean mood. So here I am, a grumpy flu-head on cold medicine, who is 

writing a story. All in all this should pretty much explain everything. 

Normally the atmosphere would have been better, but under normal 

circumstances I wouldn't have written this story.   
  


Sorry Bettina for using the Tape-title, it just fit so perfect to the 

story. 

This Story is rated PG. 

*ANY* CCC (Comments, Complains, Corrections) *PLEASE* to Strange Music   
  


**In Vino Veritas**

by Strange Music-;

*********************************

DISCLAIMER: All rights to these Characters which I use in this story are owned by Bilson & DeMeo, to Pet Fly Production and to UPN. I let them decide who owns what. And I swear that I will return them when I am finished.(¥ crossing my fingers behind my back.)

*********************************

It was a rare occasion that Simon Banks was speechless, but today it was 

so. Watching his friend leave the office, all he could do was not to let 

his jaw connect with the floor. That and to stop Blair before he could 

leave the room as well. 

After all he had just told Jim that his since 3 weeks planned vacation 

had to be canceled and all the other man had done was to look at him and 

nod. 

Normally at these situations he could at least read the other man's mind 

by counting the number of times his jaw twitched per minute. Today, 

there had been nothing, no twitching *and* no expression. How the hell 

am I supposed to know what is going on in your mind. 

Well, there was another way to decipher his detective and at the moment 

it stood right before him. It was the only way to find out about Jim's 

strange behavior. 

As soon as the door closed Blair started to shake his head, while a 

smile crept up his face. 

"You are not making it any easier for him Simon. That for sure was a 

low-blow." 

Great, now he was even more confused. 

"Why? He seemed to take it rather well. His jaw didn't even twitch 

once." 

Now Blair laughter was openly. "You mean no one told you?" 

"Told me what?" 

"Jim has had toothache since yesterday afternoon, so everytime he grinds 

his teeth he feels it from head to toe. He has not other choice that to 

be even more grim than he normally is and now these news....phew.....I 

guess you just made his dentist a very happy man." 

"Toothache that's all. Beside that you can say that he is all right?" 

"Within these limits, he is." With these words he left the office. 

I was thinking much worse possibilities, Simon though relieved, 

Well at least his problem is solvable. 

He couldn't have been more wrong. 

* * *

Dull-eyed Jim was starring at the mirror in front of him. Thirty hours 

of toothache where bad, but then having *none* of the painkiller show 

*any* kind of reaction was even worse. Somehow also everything his Guide 

had ever shown him about the paindial didn't work as well. 

Blair had told him to go to the dentist, and sure why shouldn't he. Why 

should he, a grown-up man have something incredible stupid like 

'panicattacks from hell' everytime he thought about going the dentist. 

The bright light in his face that almost burned into his skull. The high 

pitched noise of the drilling machine. And last but not least the 

feeling of being strapped down in that chair with no control whatsoever 

about what's going on around him. 

It all gave him the creeps and the certainty that he was better of with 

the toothache. 

He should just tell Blair and then watch him laugh. 

But what a laugh that was. Jim thought, as he felt a smile appear on 

his face. It made his eyes shine like diamonds and the voice was like 

Christmas Bells, crystal clear, promising so much. So much, that he 

would never have. 

Why the hell did he have to fall in love with him. A guy who was more 

straight than most streetlights he knew. Admit it Ellison, your 

chances with him are similar to those of a snowball in hell. And date 

after date they were getting slimmer. 

Angrily he grinded his teeth, however regretting his action only seconds 

later. Back to problem Nr.1. 

He took another sip from the glass in front of him and then after a few 

seconds thinking emptied it in one big swallow. It helped him silence 

the pain. Both of them. But it didn't help him to solve them, either of 

them. 

Ordering yet another drink, the third in the last 30 minutes, was slowly 

starting to get him dubious looks by the bartender, but as long as he 

looked like he had enough money to pay for the drinks, he got them. 

To Blair Sandburg, he toasted silently, and to the woman, who one 

fine day will be happy enough to marry you. Once again he emptied the 

glass. 

Four more glasses later, he had to admit that a certain response had 

been gained, his toothache had stopped. Problem was, the other pain had 

percentually increased as the other pain had decreased. 

Three glasses later, his senses were dull enough for him so that he 

should have stopped to care about *anything*. Thinking was suddenly 

something very hard to do, so just stopped. Problem was, the pain still 

hadn't stopped. Just as he was about to order his next drink he saw a 

person appear in front of him. 

A person that was a dead ringer to one of his mainproblems. They had the 

same smile, the same beautiful blue eyes. The mouth was saying 

something, but the words didn't make any sense to Jim, as he was just 

following those gorgeous lips as hey moved. 

"Yyyou..swaaant....a...drinks" he heard himself bubble. 

The other man just shook his head "...and beside that I'll don't drink 

that much alcohol" to the bartender he signed, "I'll take a soda." 

"...Thatts....Sssokay..." he chattered and went back at staring at the 

man who was now starting to talk to him. Might as well listen what he 

has to say and imagine what it would be like if Blair was here. 

* * *

For the last 3 hours Blair had been searching for Jim in every possible 

and impossible place he could think of. When the older man hadn't been 

at home, at the promised time, he had been worried and 1 hour later he 

had started to search. Jim was never later without some serious reason. 

And now with all those painkillers in his system, Blair had been worried 

that his senses might have freaked out again. 

If he hadn't seen his car standing in front of the bar, he would never 

have though to look in there. 

Jim would never go into a bar like this. 

But he had and all that Blair could do at the moment was stare at the 

older man who obviously was so plastered that he didn't even have a clue 

who was sitting in front of him. 

For a few seconds neither of them spoke then Jim stared to talk again. 

"You know...you look like a friend....of mine....Blair....Sandburg." 

"Jim.....I am Blair." Blair insisted, not knowing whether or laugh or to 

sigh at Jim's statement. 

"Nooo....you are not," Jim insisted with the persistence of a drunk 

"because....*he* is not here....so....if you are him....you shouldn't be 

here as well....Since....your *are* here.......you cannot be him." He 

underlined his sentence by pocking his finger at Blair's shoulder 

I guess that's what you call striking logic. "This Blair, I bet he 

is pretty worried about you?" he tried probing. "Maybe he is waiting for 

you at home." 

"NAAA......probably out with some girl." Jim snarled making the last 

word sound like something dirty." 

"Come on leave him the fun." Blair stated, slowly starting to play along 

with the game. He know that he wasn't being fair to the older man, but 

it was his one and only chance to see behind the curtain. "Be fair, what 

else do you want him to do." 

"Fuck me senseless." Jim stated matter-of-factly. 

Blair nearly choked on his soda. 

"What!?!" I am only drinking soda, am I? 

A dopey grin spread on Jim's face "I want him..to...sspend his 

nights...withs me......for a session...of...mind-blowing sssex....I 

want..him...." 

"Don't bother explaining. I get the picture." And what a picture it 

is....Wow!!!....I would never have guessed. 

All those times that he had spent cursing all higher beings for making 

the love of his life a man who was straight as an arrow. And now this. 

"Barkeeper...One Whiskey please." 

If he would have known that he would have gotten Jim drunk a lot sooner. 

When the glass arrived he turned back to his friend. 

"The question is...Why?" 

For a second Jim was starring at him like he had grown a third eye, then 

a dreamy smile appeared. "Because I *love* him.....and.....I want to 

make love to him." 

Well, simple logic is the best. 

"Does he know about this?" No of course he doesn't know about this. 

The question was pure theoretically, but Blair had started the game and 

now he had to continue playing. Because if he would have known, we 

wouldn't be having this conversation here in this stinky bar, but rather 

we would be at home having this session of mind-blowing sex you were 

talking about. 

"No.." Suddenly Jim's voice got very quiet "I...never...told him." 

"You never told him?" 

"Yes....am I talking Chinese here?" 

I couldn't have more problems understanding you if you would. 

"How or better when.....should I have told him? At the Station? At the 

Uni?" 

"How about at home?" 

"Yea sure.......could have told him over breakfast. I can see it right 

in front of me, here is the butter Blair, here is the sugar, here is 

your tea and by the way 'I love you.'" He shook his head emphatically. 

"No.....wouldn't have worked." 

Blair smiled and then softly stated, "Maybe his answer would have been, 

'I love you too James Ellison. I have loved you since I saw you for the 

first time.'" 

"Oh yea....or.....maybe he would have thrown his hands in the air and 

would have taken of running though Cascade.......waving his 

arms....screaming the whole time. No....Blair Sandburg has the sentence 

'Don't kiss me I am straight' practically tattooed on his forehead. 

I....could never....ever...tell him....I don't want to 

scare...him.......or.....to.......loose....him.......don't.....want...to..." 

During the last sentence Jim's head has slowly sunken to the bartable. 

His eyes were closed even before his head connected with the wood. 

Disbelieving Blair shook his head smiling softly as he drove his hand 

through the other man's hair"You really don't have a clue, do you?" 

He paid the bill and then arranged help from some friendly gentlemen to 

get Jim into the car. 

It was an adventure worth telling, to get him out of the car again and 

then up all those stairs till he finally had him safely in his bed. 

Blair laid one more glance at the man in the bed. 

Tomorrow they would talk, as soon as Jim would be able to. 

And he was definitely looking forward to it. 

* * *

Waking up with one *hell* of a headache, Jim couldn't stop himself from 

groaning out loud, even when the sound only added to his pain. 

Just as he was about to bang his head against the wall, only to kill 

that that guy with the pneumatic hammer who was sitting there, a soft 

voice reached his ear. 

"I guess I can safely assume that you are awaken now, Big Guy and from 

what I paid on your bill yesterday I don't have to make a wild guess to 

say that you have one hell of a headache at the moment." 

If you say so, I have to believe you, because I don't remember a thing 

after the 6th drink. 

Jim nodded slowly even when he knew that Blair wouldn't be able to see 

it. However the movement caused another surge of pain to strike through 

his head. He moaned again. 

"Though so." the small voice laughed, "Well how about a nice cup of 

coffee and a nice glass of aspirin. All you have to do is come down 

here." 

Letting it all run through his head, Jim contemplated which maneuver 

would be the better one. To safely lie in bed till sundown or to face 

the self inflicted pain and get up. No question that the first one 

sounded better and much more comfortable. But there was coffee down 

there *and* aspirin, which meant that he wouldn't have to hit his head 

against the wall after all. No matter how hard his head was, in his 

current situation, it would have hurt like hell. 

He got up. 

For a few seconds he was fascinated by the way the room turned around 

him, almost like one of those merry-go-around's he had enjoyed so much 

when he was a kid. When everything had slowed down a bit, he wanted to 

start getting dressed, only to find out that he was still dressed. One 

problem less. 

Now he only had to make it down the stairs. 

If only they wouldn't sway so much, that was forced to grip the rail 

like he was holding on for his dear life. The soft chuckling he heard 

coming from the kitchen didn't exactly help. 

"If you start to laugh out loud," he whispered growling, "I will gladly 

kill you." 

"Ooohhh." Blair continued teasing. "Do we have a headache. Ohhh 

poor......" 

Holding his hand up Jim stopped him before he could say any more "Don't 

say it!" and he continued his way to the waiting chair. His cup and his 

glass waiting in front of him. Waiting till Blair had sat down as well, 

he then swallowed down the aspirin in big gulps and started nursing his 

coffee. 

However he semi-friendly declined to eat any of the food that Blair held 

under his nose. 

Maybe it was his lack of scientific curiosity, which Blair always told 

him that he had. Still there was nothing on this table that he wanted to 

see again after he had swallowed it. Yet, he knew that this would be 

exactly what would happen, when he would eat it. 

A few minutes passed and the younger man still had this big grin on his 

face. 

"Okay Sandburg, spill it before you burst. What did I do yesterday? I 

didn't dance on the tables and started to sing, did I?" 

"No you didn't ....all you did was talk." 

Just as he was about to relax, Jim noticed that there was still this 

strange smug grin on his Guide's face. A grin that spelled 'I know 

something - that you don't know' 

It was no small amount of fear that crept up his spine. "What did I 

say?" 

"Well, first you invited me to a drink." 

Jim relaxed again. This fairly normal. "And....." 

"Then you said that I looked like a friend of yours." 

Wincing Jim drew his eyebrow together. "I didn't recognize you?....I am 

sorry." 

Blair shrugged it of "No need to feel sorry, at your state I guess you 

wouldn't even have recognize your own face if someone would have shown 

it to you in a mirror." 

"What else did I do?" 

"You complained that I was probably out with some girl." 

"Sorry." 

"And then you said that you want me to fuck you." 

Jim spilled his mouth full of coffee over the table. 

"Hey man," Blair complained "Be careful. I already did shower this 

morning." 

"I said *WHAT*?" 

Shacking his head Blair laughed out a bit too loud for Jim's taste, but 

somehow the headache, that had been his mainproblem only a few moments 

before, wasn't so bad anymore. 

"You said that you don't like me being on a date because you want me to 

spent my nights with you. I guess 'having mind-blowing sex', were the 

words that you used." 

"I get the picture Sandburg." 

"Strange, that's the same thing that I said." 

Not finding the right words, Jim just buried his head in his hands and 

sight, after a few moments had passed he looked up again. He didn't 

know, what to do, what to say. He only hoped that one night of drunken 

talk hadn't driven away the only person he ever really cared for. At 

least Blair hadn't started screaming and running so far, he supposed 

that this was a good sign. 

"I don't know what to say." He whispered slightly embarrassed as he felt 

his face burning as it grew into a dark shade of red. 

"How about 'Here is the butter, here is the sugar, here is your tea and 

by the way 'I love you Blair'." 

Jim felt as if his eyes would pop out of his head and he had a very hard 

time remembering how to breathe. "You mean you don't mind?" 

"Of course I don't mind. Mutual love declaration beats the unrequited 

love out of shadows everytime." 

"You mean..." 

"Yes, that's what I mean or in your words 'Thanks for the butter, thanks 

for the sugar, thanks for the tea and yes Jim, I love you too'." 

Jim assumed that his eyes couldn't have glowed brighter if he would have 

set them on fire. 

"I've been in love with you ever probably ever since I saw you in that 

examination-room in the hospital, I guess I knew it for sure, since that 

time we were at that strip show and I found myself, feeling very little 

for those halfnaked girls up there. The only thing I felt, was, how much 

more I would enjoyed it, if you were the one standing up there, doing 

the strip-dancing." 

"I knew it since I started to look for you in every woman I dated. They 

somehow never achieved the upperhand in the comparison with you. Why the 

hell do you think I never dated a women more than once in the last time 

or better since 3 years now." 

"Because you were a Casanova." Blair tried to joke. 

"Me? You must be joking?" Recognizing his own words a smile appeared on 

Blair's face. 

Slowly Jim stood up, to make his way over to Blair, finally he was able 

to do, what he had only dreamed of, for such a long time. As his lips 

touched those of his Guide he was certain that he could feel a 

ton-weight being taken from his shoulders. 

Gently he couped the other man's cheek. "Suddenly I don't remember why I 

waited so long to tell you this. All the reasons are gone, as if they 

never really had been here. No I know that I should have told you this a 

long time ago." 

"And let me miss all the fun I had yesterday? Never!" 

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Jim asked laughing 

Drawing an innocent face Blair made a great deal as he was thinking of 

an idea. Then his face lit. "Well now we can finally have that night of 

mind-blowing sex you wanted." 

"Maybe we should wait a bit longer with that." 

"Okay you are right. It wouldn't be too early anyway." 

Jim nodded and Blair continued, "I say let's go to dinner and talk. Then 

we can have lunch.....and *then* we can call it a night." 

Throwing a playful gaze heavenward Jim sighed, "What have I gotten 

myself into?" 

He laughed out loud as he felt two hand grap his collar. They drew him 

back down to were he felt two lips eagerly engulfing his own. 

When the need for air drove them apart he could hear his partners husky 

voice whisper. 

"I don't know what you have gotten yourself into, but I can promise you, 

you'll have a lot of years before you, to find out." He smiled 

mischievously. "At least your toothache is gone now." 

It was at the same moment that Jim felt a sharp pain run though his 

mouth. His hand that had been tangled in his Guide's hair, shot back to 

his mouth. 

"Thank's a lot, Blair," he moaned, "Thanks a lot for reminding me!"   


**The End**

*******************************************************************

In vino veritas

In Wine there's truth

and

in Whiskey there is Revelation ;-)

*******************************************************************


End file.
